Between Friendship & Love
by ShimAKTK143
Summary: Si seulement il ne l'aimait pas… Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui… Beaucoup plus simple… Mais après tout, l'amour était un sentiment incontrôlable, et il ne l'avait pas épargné.
1. Chapter 1

Woohyun ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et entra dans le salon après avoir enlevé ses chaussures à l'entrée. Il chercha Sungyeol des yeux et sourit en le voyant endormi sur le canapé du salon, en face de la télévision allumée. Woohyun rit : s'endormir devant la télévision était une des habitudes de Sungyeol.

Woohyun attrapa la télécommande qui se trouvait sur la table basse et éteignit la télévision. Puis, il se rendit dans la chambre de Sungyeol et en sortit avec une couverture dans les mains. Il revint vers le canapé, et posa délicatement la couverture sur Sungyeol, qui dormait toujours. Puis, Woohyun s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du visage de Sungyeol et observa son « meilleur ami ». En réalité, cela faisait bien longtemps déjà que Woohyun ne voyait plus Sungyeol uniquement comme un ami. Depuis plusieurs mois, il éprouvait des sentiments amoureux à son égard. Woohyun se rappelait très exactement le jour où il était tombé amoureux de Sungyeol : il s'agissait du jour de leur emménagement dans cet appartement où ils vivaient en colocation depuis plusieurs mois.

_« -Et voilà, j'ai monté le dernier carton, Hyun ! Plus qu'à les déballer maintenant ! _

_-Plus qu'à, plus qu'à… Je te signale que c'est justement ce qui prend le plus de temps ! On n'est pas près d'avoir fini… _

_-Ne sois pas si négatif, Hyun ! C'est amusant de déballer ses affaires, tu ne trouves pas ? _

_-Si tu le dis… »_

_Même s'il râlait, Woohyun avait du mal à s'empêcher de sourire. La positivité de Sungyeol étant contagieuse, Woohyun ne parvenait jamais à être de mauvais poil très longtemps. _

_Les deux amis passèrent donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi à déballer leurs affaires, ranger leurs habits dans les placards, monter les meubles. _

_« -Ça y est, j'arrête ! annonça Woohyun en début de soirée, s'affalant sur le canapé -qu'ils avaient fini de monter une heure plus tôt à peine-. Je n'en peux plus !_

_-J'aimerais bien m'arrêter également, mais on n'a toujours pas monté les lits, ce qui risque d'être problématique pour ce soir… remarqua Sungyeol._

_-Yeol, soyons réalistes : de toute façon, on n'aurait jamais réussi à monter ces fichus lits. On a déjà galéré à monter le canapé, alors que c'est beaucoup plus simple ; alors les lits, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Attendons demain, mon père viendra nous aider. Il a toujours aimé bricoler, alors monter nos lits sera pour lui un véritable jeu d'enfant !_

_-Si tu le dis… Mais pour cette nuit, comment… ?_

_-On n'aura qu'à dormir sur le canapé, cette nuit. Puisque c'est un canapé-lit, il y aura assez d'espace pour nous deux. Allez, Yeol, on se chargera des lits et du déballage du reste de nos affaires demain. Je sais que tu es fatigué, alors lâche tout ça, et viens te détendre un peu._

_-Tu as sûrement raison, Hyun, céda Sungyeol, un petit sourire aux lèvres."_

_Woohyun sourit, fier d'avoir réussi à convaincre son meilleur ami. Sungyeol reposa alors la pile d'affaires qu'il avait dans les mains dans un des nombreux cartons jonchant le sol de l'appartement. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, près de Woohyun. Les deux amis demeurèrent de __longues minutes silencieux__, le déménagement les ayant épuisés. _

_"-J'ai faim, finit par se plaindre Woohyun._

_-Moi aussi, avoua Sungyeol. Mais, on n'a pas encore déballé les ustensiles de cuisine... Et puis, pour être honnêtement, je n'ai vraiment pas la force de préparer quelque chose à manger. _

_-Pareil pour moi._

_-Et si on allait manger dehors ? suggéra Sungyeol. J'ai repéré un petit restaurant japonais pas loin, dans le centre-ville. Ça te dit ?_

_-Bien sûr que ça me dit ! Accepta Woohyun, enthousiaste. Allons-y !"_

_Les deux amis se levèrent alors, se préparèrent rapidement, et sortirent finalement de l'appartement. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche seulement, ils entrèrent dans un restaurant proposant divers plats japonais. Sungyeol commanda un bol de nouilles, alors que Woohyun optait pour du riz au curry. Un serveur -de leur âge environ- leur apporta leurs plats, un large sourire aux lèvres. _

_-Voilà vos commandes. Bon appétit ! _

_-Dongwoo, viens m'aider une seconde ! appela une voix. _

_-Oui, maman, j'arrive ! s'écria le serveur." _

_Le serveur partit donc, laissant Sungyeol et Woohyun déguster leurs mets, tout en discutant avec entrain. Une fois leurs plats dévorés et payés, les deux amis retournèrent à l'appartement, où ils s'avachirent sur le canapé, après s'être douchés et changés. _

_"-Hey, Yeol, un film, ça te dit ? proposa Woohyun, tout en attrapant son ordinateur portable._

_-Avec plaisir !"_

_Sungyeol et Woohyun lancèrent donc un film d'action qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble, posèrent l'ordinateur près d'eux et s'allongèrent sur le canapé. Pendant une heure environ, ils s'amusèrent à commenter toutes les actions du héros. Cependant, Sungyeol finit par ne plus répondre à Woohyun. _

_"-Regarde comment il marche, on dirait un pingouin ! Ricana Woohyun. _

_-__Hmm__... _

_-Et puis genre il peut se promener tranquillement dans la rue alors qu'il est recherché par la police ! Qu'il mette au moins une écharpe et des lunettes de soleil pour que ce soit un peu plus réaliste, __je sais pas__ moi !_

_-…_

_-Yeol, tu m'écoutes ? _

_-…_

_Sungyeol ?"_

_Woohyun détourna ses yeux de l'écran pour poser son regard sur son meilleur ami allongé à côté de lui. Il sourit tendrement en constatant que celui-ci s'était endormi. _

_"-Toujours ta manie de t'endormir devant un film, hein, Yeol..."_

_Woohyun observa Sungyeol encore quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur, qu'il éteignit et posa par terre. Puis, il se rallongea correctement, dos à Sungyeol, et s'endormit très rapidement, lui aussi extenué par cette journée d'emménagement. _

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Woohyun remarqua que la tête de son meilleur ami était confortablement installée sur son torse. Woohyun savait très bien que Sungyeol avait tout simplement bougé sans s'en rendre compte dans son sommeil et s'était retrouvé par hasard dans cette position, -ce qui n'était pas si étonnant que ça, étant donné que le canapé n'était pas non plus immense-. Pourtant, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Woohyun sentit ses joues chauffer et son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Instinctivement, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Woohyun passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sungyeol, et les ébouriffa très doucement, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Sungyeol se mit soudainement à ronfler, ce qui fit rire Woohyun qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver son meilleur ami adorable. Le regard de Woohyun s'attarda alors sur les lèvres de son ami et la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'elles paraissaient terriblement douces. Sa main quitta alors les cheveux de Sungyeol pour se diriger vers ses lèvres. Et, alors qu'il était sur le point de les toucher, Woohyun se stoppa. Que lui arrivait-il ? Sungyeol était son meilleur ami, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi envers lui ? Le comportement qu'il venait d'avoir n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifiait d'amical... _

_Woohyun secoua la tête, tentant de se calmer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et conclut en voyant qu'il n'était pas encore 4h que la fatigue lui jouait des tours. Il tenta donc de se rendormir tant bien que mal, malgré la position désagréable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il refusait néanmoins de bouger, ne souhaitant risquer de réveiller Sungyeol. Finalement, il se rendormit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. _

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Woohyun trouva Sungyeol plus beau et plus adorable que d'habitude. Il se rendit également compte que son cœur battait plus vite quand ils s'enlaçaient, et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'énerver légèrement quand Sungyeol riait avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Au début, son propre comportement l'étonnait et l'effrayait presque, mais il avait compris, les semaines passant, que la forte amitié qu'il avait jusqu'alors éprouvé pour Sungyeol s'était tout simplement muée en amour. _

Woohyun sourit, continuant d'observer le visage endormi de Sungyeol. Il l'aimait depuis des mois, pourtant il n'avait jamais trouvé en lui le courage de le lui avouer. A vrai dire, il avait peur de gâcher leur si belle amitié en lui faisant part des sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Peut-être qu'un jour il oserait lui déclarer sa flamme, mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Woohyun se leva finalement et se rendit dans sa chambre où il attrapa un livre qu'il se mit à dévorer, en attendant le réveil de Sungyeol. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard à peine, Sungyeol toqua à la porte de la chambre de son ami, avant d'y entrer.

« -Hey Hyunie ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, je dormais. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Ah ça, j'ai bien vu que tu dormais ! se moqua Woohyun. Avec la télé allumée, encore une fois... Et non, je dois être là depuis une demi-heure à peine.

-Et ton match ? Il s'est bien passé ?

-Yep, on a gagné ! Et je n'y suis pas pour rien, pour tout t'avouer ! se vanta Woohyun.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. D'ailleurs, encore désolé de ne pas avoir pu y assister…

-Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Yeol ! Je ne vais quand même pas te faire sécher les cours pour un match ! Surtout que comme on a gagné, on a un match samedi prochain !

-Et cette fois, compte sur moi pour être assis au premier rang ! Mais en attendant, je te paye un japonais pour célébrer la victoire de ton équipe !

-Je ne dis jamais non à un resto japonais… sourit Woohyun.

-Alors, prépare-toi et allons-y ! »

Woohyun remercia Sungyeol pour son invitation et alla se préparer. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux amis avaient fermé l'appartement et se dirigeaient vers le restaurant japonais situé à dix minutes de chez eux, restaurant où ils étaient désormais des habitués.

« -Hey, Sungyeol, Woohyun, comment allez-vous ? les salua joyeusement le serveur quand ils entrèrent dans le restaurant.

-Salut Dongwoo hyung, super et toi ? répondit Sungyeol sur le même ton.

-Très bien, comme toujours ! Venez, installez-vous à la même table que d'habitude. Vous commandez comme d'habitude où vous voulez changer de menu ?

-Comme d'habitude, Hyun ?

-Yep, comme d'habitude, confirma Woohyun.

-Dans ce cas, ce sera des nouilles au poulet et du riz au curry, comme d'habitude, récapitula Sungyeol. Et tiens, rajoute-nous une bouteille de soju. Il faut fêter la victoire de Hyunie comme il se doit !

-Oh, tu as gagné ton match Woohyun ? Félicitations !

-Merci, Dongwoo hyung.

-Bon, comme d'habitude avec une bouteille de soju en plus, c'est noté ! Je vous rapporte ça dès que c'est prêt !

-Merci, hyung ! »

Dongwoo sourit avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers une autre table. Woohyun et Sungyeol discutèrent de tout et de rien en attendant leurs commandes.

-Et les cours alors ? Rappelle-moi quand sont tes partiels ?

-Dans trois semaines. Je t'avoue que je commence à stresser un peu…

-C'est normal de stresser. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu réussiras, le rassura Woohyun.

-J'espère que tu as raison. »

Alors que Woohyun faisait de son mieux pour devenir footballeur professionnel, Sungyeol lui était en fac de droit, dans l'espoir de devenir avocat. Les deux amis s'étaient rencontrés au collège, et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis, construisant ainsi une amitié très forte.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Dongwoo revint les plats dans les mains et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dongwoo était la définition même d'une personne sociable : après être passés à peine deux ou trois fois au restaurant, Woohyun et Sungyeol l'avaient déjà trouvé adorable, et tous deux le considéraient désormais comme un ami sur qui ils pouvaient compter, et avec qui ils se sentaient complètement à l'aise malgré la légère différence d'âge.

« -Merci, Dongwoo hyung, remercia Woohyun tandis que Dongwoo posait devant lui son assiette de riz au curry. Au fait, hyung, tu es libre samedi après-midi ? J'ai un match de football, alors si tu veux venir, tu seras le bienvenu !

-Woohyun a raison, tu pourras venir avec moi ! proposa Sungyeol.

-Oh, c'est vraiment gentil de me proposer, et j'aimerais beaucoup venir, mais je crois bien que j'ai une répétition de danse assez importante ce jour-là. Il faut que je reconfirme ça, mais si je peux, ça sera avec plaisir !

-J'espère que tu pourras venir. Mais tu fais de la danse, hyung ? Je n'étais pas au courant !

-Oh, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Oui, je fais de la danse depuis des années. A vrai dire, je travaille dans ce restaurant uniquement quelques soirs de la semaine pour aider mes parents et me faire un peu d'argent, mais sinon, je m'entraîne pour devenir professionnel ! Comme Woohyun, mais avec la danse au lieu du football !

-C'est super ça ! s'écria Sungyeol. Il faudra que tu nous fasses une démonstration de danse, un jour, dans ce cas !

-Avec plaisir ! Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, vous n'avez qu'à venir à ma compétition ! Elle aura lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois. Ça me ferait super plaisir de vous y voir ! Si vous pouvez et voulez, bien entendu.

-C'est une bonne idée ! Je suis partant en tous cas. Et toi, Hyun ?

-C'est vrai que ce serait super de venir te voir ! Je te confirmerai ça quand je saurai si je n'ai pas d'entraînement ce jour-là, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour venir !

-Génial ! sourit Dongwoo. Bon, je dois vous laisser, on a pas mal de clients ce soir. Bon appétit !

-Merci hyung ! »

Dongwoo laissa donc les deux amis qui se mirent aussitôt à dévorer leurs délicieux plats : la cuisine de ce restaurant était vraiment succulente.

-Hyun ? appela Sungyeol entre deux bouchées de nouilles.

-Oui, Yeol ?

-Tu te souviens du mec dont je t'avais parlé en début d'année ?

-Hmm… Le mec qui n'arrêtait pas de danser sur Likey de Twice ? tenta Woohyun, peu convaincu.

-Hein ? Mais non, pas lui ! Tu sais, le mec discret hyper beau !

-Ah oui, lui. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce mec ?

-En fait, lui et moi on est devenus assez amis.

-Oh, je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez rapprochés.

-Oh tu sais, c'est allé assez vite : je me suis assis un jour à côté de lui à la cafeteria, on a parlé, on s'est mis à côté de plus en plus souvent, et voilà tout ! Rien de bien passionnant. Mais voilà, depuis quelques semaines, je me pose des questions.

-Des questions ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Je... Je crois qu'il me plaît… bafouilla Sungyeol, assez embarrassé. Pour être honnête, je me demande même si je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de lui. »

_Le cœur de Woohyun rata un battement. Avait-il bien entendu ce que Sungyeol venait de lui dire ? _

« -Vraiment ? C'est super, Yeol ! le félicita Woohyun, tout sourire. Tu comptes lui demander de sortir avec toi ?

-Je ne sais pas… A vrai dire, j'hésite beaucoup. Je ne sais même pas s'il aime les hommes. Je n'aimerais pas gâcher notre amitié en lui avouant mes sentiments si ceux-ci ne sont pas partagés, tu comprends ? »

_Woohyun rit jaune dans son for intérieur : évidemment qu'il comprenait ce que Sungyeol voulait dire. Cela faisait des mois qu'il dissimulait son amour pour Sungyeol de peur de nuire à leur amitié. _

« -Je comprends. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, effectivement.

-Ouais, ce n'est pas évident… Je suis perdu… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? »

_S'il savait quoi faire, il l'aurait fait depuis des mois et n'aurait pas attendu que Sungyeol lui annonce qu'il avait des vues sur un autre homme. _

« -Je pense que tu devrais tout de même tenter le coup. C'est peut-être risqué, mais je pense que c'est quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. Si ça marche, ça sera super pour vous deux. Si ça ne marche pas, au moins tu auras essayé. Comme on dit, mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets. Alors, tente ta chance avec lui. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

-Tu as raison. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas essayer. Je vais suivre ton conseil dans ce cas, sourit Sungyeol. Mais après les partiels, au cas où ça foirerait. Je ne veux pas rater mes examens à cause de ça.

-Haha, c'est vrai que ce serait dommage. Les examens approchent, concentre-toi sur tes révisions pour le moment, tu auras tout ton temps pour lui demander de sortir avec toi après.

-C'est vrai. En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, Hyun. Tu es vraiment un meilleur ami en or.

-Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, Yeol, sourit Woohyun. »

Sungyeol sourit à son tour, remerciant ainsi une nouvelle fois son ami.

Durant le reste du repas, Woohyun fut inhabituellement calme, perdu dans ses pensées, ce que ne tarda pas à remarquer Sungyeol.

« -Ça va, Hyun ? Tu n'es pas très bavard depuis tout à l'heure.

-Hein ? Ah oui, ça va ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Le match de cet après-midi était exténuant.

-Oh, je vois. Ne tardons pas alors.

-Hm, finissons nos plats et allons-y. »

Sungyeol hocha la tête, avant de finir ses dernières nouilles, tandis que Woohyun terminait son assiette. Cinq minutes plus tard, le repas était payé et ils sortirent du restaurant après avoir salué Dongwoo.

En rentrant à l'appartement, Woohyun se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre, prétextant être épuisé. Il se changea sans grand entrain, éteignit la lumière de sa chambre et se glissa dans son lit. Il repensa alors à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sungyeol une demi-heure plus tôt à peine.

Une larme tomba silencieusement sur son oreiller.

_« Mieux vaux des remords que des regrets »._ Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas dit ça durant les derniers mois ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sungyeol lui annonce qu'un homme lui plaisait pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il aurait dû avouer ses sentiments à Sungyeol dès le départ ? Pourquoi avait-il naïvement attendu qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux sans qu'il n'ait rien de spécial à faire ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement suivi tous les conseils qu'il avait donnés à Sungyeol quelques minutes plus tôt ? Maintenant qu'il était trop tard, Woohyun regrettait. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pris ce risque et tenté sa chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Le coup d'envoi fut sifflé. Woohyun analysa rapidement la situation et se précipita sur l'adversaire qui dribblait avec le ballon. Il essaya plusieurs fois de récupérer la balle en tentant de tacler les joueurs de l'équipe opposée, et finit par y parvenir. Il se rua alors vers les cages de l'équipe adverse, esquivant les joueurs qui essayaient de lui reprendre le ballon et, arrivé proche des buts, tira avec force et précision. Cependant, le gardien adverse fit un bond et attrapa de justesse le ballon. Woohyun fit la moue, un peu déçu, mais ne tarda pas à se reconcentrer sur la balle.

La première mi-temps se déroula sans trop d'encombres -si on ne tenait pas compte de la pluie incessante qui s'abattait sur le stade- pour l'équipe de Woohyun qui prit l'avantage, grâce à un but marqué par Kim Kibum, un coéquipier -et ami proche- de Woohyun. Durant la pause, les deux équipes se rendirent dans leurs vestiaires respectifs où elles écoutèrent avec attention les conseils de leurs coachs.

« -C'était une bonne première mi-temps, félicita le coach de l'équipe de Woohyun. Mais ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers, il faut conserver notre avance, et si possible, creuser encore plus l'écart de points. Faites tout pour marquer à nouveau, mais empêchez-les surtout de marquer à leur tour. La météo n'est pas favorable à un match aujourd'hui, alors faisons tout pour conclure cette partie sans passer par les prolongations. Donnez tout ce que vous avez pour cette deuxième mi-temps. Fighting !

-Fighting ! répétèrent tous les joueurs, enthousiastes.

-Et n'oubliez pas de bien boire avant la reprise du match.

-Oui, coach ! »

Bien vite, les équipes durent retourner sur le terrain. L'engagement était à l'équipe adverse. Dès que le coup de sifflet se fit entendre, les joueurs adverses enchaînèrent passe sur passe, s'approchant dangereusement des cages. Les défenseurs ne savaient pas qui marquer. Très vite, l'équipe adverse gagna du terrain, et un de leurs attaquants tira en direction des buts, aucun défenseur n'étant parvenu à l'en empêcher. Le gardien de but essaya d'attraper la balle, en vain. Woohyun jura intérieurement : son équipe venait de perdre son avance, qu'il fallait au plus vite récupérer. La deuxième mi-temps passa, sans qu'aucune équipe ne parvienne à marquer à nouveau.

Il restait encore cinq minutes avant la fin de la deuxième mi-temps, et si aucune des deux équipes ne marquait, le match devrait se poursuivre en prolongations. Mais la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé et tous les joueurs commençaient à fatiguer. Il était donc impératif de mettre un terme au match durant les quelques minutes restantes.

Woohyun se reconcentra alors et se rua vers l'adversaire détenant le ballon. Il le coursa sans relâche et finit par récupérer la balle. Il se dirigea alors vers les buts, passant la balle à ses coéquipiers qui la renvoyaient à leur tour. Près des cages, la balle était aux pieds de Kibum qui, marqué, décida de l'envoyer à Woohyun, qui analysa la situation en une fraction de seconde, avant de tirer avec toute la précision possible.

Il ne lâcha pas une seconde la balle du regard, et poussa un cri de victoire en la voyant rentrer en pleine lucarne. Très rapidement, tous ses coéquipiers, Kibum le premier, coururent l'enlacer. Woohyun rit, répondant à l'étreinte de ses camarades.

Alors que les joueurs se remettaient en place pour les trois dernières minutes de jeu, Woohyun entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Il se tourna vers les gradins et, après quelques secondes, il aperçut Sungyeol et Dongwoo cachés sous un parapluie, tout souriants. Il leur offrit son plus beau sourire et leva la main au ciel, arborant le signe de la victoire. Puis il dépêcha de se replacer, avant que le match ne reprenne.

Durant les trois dernières minutes, l'équipe adverse fit tout pour égaliser, mais les défenseurs de l'équipe de Woohyun jouèrent à la perfection, ne laissant aucun joueur atteindre la surface de réparation. Le match se conclut donc sur la victoire du club de Woohyun.

Les joueurs des deux équipes se saluèrent et rentrèrent dans leurs vestiaires respectifs. Les coéquipiers de Woohyun continuèrent de le féliciter pour son but qui avait mené l'équipe à la victoire.

« -Woohyun, tu es le héros du match aujourd'hui ! s'exclama un de ses camarades.

-C'est vrai. Et puis quel but ! En pleine lucarne ! renchérit un autre.

-Les gars, vous me gênez là, rit Woohyun. On a tous été super, c'est pour ça qu'on a gagné. Et puis, il faut aussi saluer Kibum pour son premier but et sa passe décisive sans laquelle je n'aurais jamais été capable de marquer !

-Roh, arrête de faire ton modeste, Namstar ! taquina Kibum en ébouriffant les cheveux de Woohyun. Tu peux être fier de ton match.

-Namstar ?

-Oui Namstar, je trouve que ce surnom te va bien.

-Yah, Kibum, tu en fais vraiment trop là.

-Kibum a raison, Woohyun. »

Woohyun se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler.

« -Coach ?

-Tu mérites le surnom de Namstar, pour aujourd'hui en tous cas. Ton jeu a été quasiment parfait cet après-midi, même sans compter le but. Alors, continue ainsi pour continuer de mériter de porter ce surnom.

-Wow, merci coach, remercia Woohyun en s'inclinant, touché.

-Et bravo à vous tous, continua l'entraîneur. Vous avez très bien joué, et chacun de vous a été indispensable pour remporter cette victoire. Je suis fier de vous. Je compte sur vous pour jouer ainsi aux prochains matchs. Je suis confiant, je sais que cette année, nous avons les capacités d'atteindre les régionales. Alors travaillez dur pour ne pas me décevoir.

-Oui coach !

-Bien, demain est un jour de repos bien mérité. On se retrouve lundi au stade à 8h, comme d'habitude. Reposez-vous bien d'ici là.

-Oui coach, à lundi ! »

Le coach salua ses joueurs, avant de sortir des vestiaires. Les joueurs prirent quant à eux une douche bien méritée, avant de se changer et de partir à leur tour.

Woohyun sortit des vestiaires en discutant avec Kibum, jusqu'à ce que Sungyeol et Dongwoo viennent à sa rencontre.

« -Hyunie ! appela Sungyeol.

-Oh, les gars, vous êtes là ! sourit Woohyun. Kibum, je te présente Sungyeol et Dongwoo hyung.

-Enchanté, salua Kibum.

-Enchanté, répondirent Sungyeol et Dongwoo.

-D'ailleurs, je suis content de voir que tu as pu te libérer Dongwoo hyung, remarqua Woohyun. Le match t'a plu ?

-Evidemment ! Vous avez tous super bien joué.

-Haha, ne fais pas ton timide, Dongwoo hyung, avoue que tu n'as pas lâché Woohyun des yeux.

-Hein, mais non… bafouilla Dongwoo, gêné.

-Arrête de l'embêter, Sungyeol, rit Woohyun. Je suis heureux de savoir que le match vous a plu. Et désolé, je vous ai fait venir par ce temps. J'espère que vous ne tomberez pas malades.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hyun, ce n'est pas comme si tu y pouvais quelque chose. Et puis, c'est surtout pour vous que ça ne devait pas être évident : jouer comme ça sous la pluie.

-Oh tu sais, on a l'habitude, dit Kibum. Et ce n'est pas plus mal de s'habituer à jouer dans des conditions météorologiques défavorables.

-Kibum a raison, ça nous fait un bon entraînement.

-Namstar, il faut que j'y aille, ma petite-amie m'attend. On se voit lundi ?

-Yep, à lundi, Kibum ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Oui, oui, Namstar. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Sungyeol et Dongwoo hyung.

-Le plaisir était partagé. A bientôt.

\- Allez, bye ! s'écria Kibum en se dirigeant vers une jeune fille qui l'attendait plus loin.

-Moi aussi, je dois y aller, Hyun. Je dois récupérer des notes chez Myungsoo, pour les partiels. On se voit tout à l'heure.

-D'accord, Yeol, à tout à l'heure.

-Au revoir, Dongwoo hyung. On se revoit bientôt, au restaurant !

-Avec plaisir, Sungyeol, sourit Dongwoo. »

Sungyeol partit à son tour, laissant seuls Woohyun et Dongwoo.

« -Alors comme ça, tu m'as regardé pendant tout le match, hyung ? rit Woohyun.

-Hein ? Non, enfin j- je ne pense pas, balbutia Dongwoo, rougissant.

-Je te taquine, hyung. Et puis c'est normal après tout, je suis sans doute le seul joueur que tu connais, donc ce n'est pas étonnant. Et alors, qu'as-tu pensé de mon but ?

-Il était incroyable ! assura Dongwoo, des étoiles dans les yeux. Et puis même pendant le reste du match, tu étais toujours bien placé, tu marquais intelligemment les joueurs adverses, tu faisais des passes au bon moment. Bref, tu es vraiment un très bon joueur !

-Haha, merci hyung, c'est gentil. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de me montrer de quoi tu es capable.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'ai montré ce que je valais au football, alors maintenant, je veux que tu me montres comment tu danses !

-Hein ? Maintenant ? Mais je ne suis pas échauffé ni rien, et puis il pleut encore !

-Bon, alors dès qu'il arrêtera de pleuvoir, ce sera bon ?

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît, hyung !

-Ok, ok ! Je danserai quand la pluie s'arrêtera.

-Merci, hyung ! Je suis impatient de voir ça ! Mais en attendant, tu as quelque chose de prévu, tout de suite ?

-Maintenant ? Non, rien de spécial. Je ne travaille pas au restaurant aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

-Tant mieux ! Eh bien parce que je meurs de faim, et j'ai très envie d'aller manger un riz au curry dans votre restaurant, justement. Mais je ne vais pas y aller tout seul, alors ça te dit de manger avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allé là-bas en tant que client, haha ! Même si je n'ai pas très faim.

-Eh bien ça tombe bien, parce que la pluie va bientôt s'arrêter, alors tu pourras t'ouvrir l'appétit en me dansant quelque chose !

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je danse, hein ?

-Ouiiii ! Regarde, tu vois ? La pluie s'est arrêtée. Attends un peu, si on se tourne par là… Ah voilà ! Viens voir, Dongwoo ! Un arc-en-ciel !

-Vraiment ? Où ? Ah, je le vois ! Wow… s'émerveilla Dongwoo.

-On le voit distinctement, en plus, sourit Woohyun. Il est vraiment beau. »

Les deux amis restèrent quelques minutes à contempler l'arc-en-ciel, puis se remirent à marcher. Arrivés près d'un parc, ils décidèrent d'y faire un saut pour que Dongwoo puisse danser à l'abri de la foule -même s'il était danseur professionnel, Dongwoo n'aimait pas trop danser en pleine rue et s'attirer le regard des passants-. Alors que Woohyun s'asseyait sur un banc, Dongwoo mit cinq bonnes minutes à choisir la chanson sur laquelle il allait danser. Il décida alors de mettre « Right For You » de Tje Austin, et se mit en place. Puis, après quelques secondes, il se mit à danser. Woohyun fut immédiatement captivé par les mouvements de Dongwoo, qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux. Dongwoo dansait avec tellement de fluidité, de spontanéité et d'élégance que Woohyun fut déçu lorsque la chanson prit fin et que Dongwoo arrêta de danser.

« -Alors ? demanda timidement Dongwoo en s'asseyant aux côtés de Woohyun.

-C'était... Wow… balbutia Woohyun. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver les bons mots. C'était vraiment beau. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Tu es vraiment un danseur exceptionnel, hyung.

-Tu exagères, rougit légèrement Dongwoo.

-Non, je suis sincère ! Sérieusement, c'était si beau que j'en ai eu des frissons. Pour de vrai, hyung, j'ai adoré.

-Merci, ça me fait plaisir, sourit Dongwoo.

-Bon, maintenant, que dirais-tu d'aller au resto ? Je meurs de faim, moi !

-Tu as raison, danser m'a ouvert l'appétit. Allons-y ! »

Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc verse le restaurant familial de Dongwoo, où ils se régalèrent -sans surprise- tout en discutant activement et gaiement. Quand ils eurent fini leur repas, Woohyun alla saluer les parents de Dongwoo qui lui offrirent le repas qu'il venait de consommer pour le récompenser du match qu'il avait gagné -Woohyun insista pour payer, mais il ne put rien faire seul face à Dongwoo et ses parents-. Il remercia grandement les parents de Dongwoo, le salua une nouvelle fois, et sortit du restaurant, accompagné de Dongwoo.

« -Merci pour aujourd'hui, hyung. Je suis content que tu aies pu te libérer pour venir voir mon match, et ça a été un véritable honneur de te voir danser ! Sans parler du repas que vous m'avez offert. Vraiment, c'était une journée parfaite.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, voyons ! C'est plutôt à moi de le faire ! Merci de m'avoir proposé de venir te voir jouer. Tu as été exceptionnel pendant le match, pour de vrai. Et pour le repas, ça nous fait plaisir : il faut bien fêter comme il se doit la victoire d'un de nos plus fidèles clients, non ? sourit Dongwoo.

-Merci, hyung. En tous cas, je compte sur toi, quand tu seras libre, pour venir à mes prochains matchs ! Et cette fois, ça sera à moi de t'inviter manger.

-Avec plaisir, rit Dongwoo.

-Bon, je vais y aller alors. A la prochaine, hyung !

-A bientôt, Namstar ! Et passe le bonjour à Sungyeol de ma part ! »

Woohyun hocha la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Dongwoo, avant de sortir du restaurant. Dongwoo le regarda partir en souriant, avant de refermer la porte. Il aida ses parents en revêtant sa tenue de serveur pendant deux heures environ, puis finit par rentrer chez lui. Il passa la plus grande partie de sa soirée à danser, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la tête dans les nuages. Une personne n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit : Woohyun. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu sourire après avoir marqué son but, plus tôt dans la journée, Dongwoo avait eu une sorte de déclic et s'était mis à voir Woohyun différemment d'avant. Il ne s'en alarma néanmoins pas et en conclut que ce n'était pas surprenant, étant donné qu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble. Mais quand, après plusieurs jours, Dongwoo se rendit compte qu'il pensait toujours autant à Woohyun et brûlait d'impatience de le revoir, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : Woohyun lui plaisait. Enormément.


End file.
